1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a setting method, an image recording apparatus, program, and a recording medium and more particularly to a setting method upon recording an image using ink, an image recording apparatus for recording images using ink, a program used in the image recording apparatus, and a recording medium in which the program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image recording apparatuses such as ink-jet recording apparatuses, images are recorded on paper by attaching ink to paper in accordance with image data. In recent years, the demand for quality of recorded images has been increasing year by year. In view of this, what is called a halftone process has been conducted in which the number of dots per unit area is controlled (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
However, when landing accuracy, which is accuracy of how ink droplets are attached to object positions on paper, is low in ink-jet recording apparatuses, the quality of recorded images may be deteriorated due to shift of landing positions upon attachment of ink to paper in which adjacent ink droplets are mixed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-80065